


I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore (I've Forgotten What I Started Fighting For)

by so_real



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, but very recent, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: "Joong?"Hongjoong is standing by his bed, clad in his fluffiest pyjamas and a hoodie, and looking ruffled from sleep. His face is set in a small frown, his lips a thin line as he shivers."Can I sleep here?" he asks, voice raspy. Then, as if Seonghwa doesn't know. "It's fucking freezing."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204
Collections: Round One





	I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore (I've Forgotten What I Started Fighting For)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa what to say about this! I love this and it's my first time participating in a fic fest so I was really excited! The prompt for this was: "A crawls into bed with B because the winter chill is too much, but B doesn't mind all that much."
> 
> I would like to thank whoever prompted this because soft bed sharing is my brand and you gave me an excuse to write more of it, so it was really a Dong Sicheng situation!
> 
> Title is from Bastille's I Can't Fight This Feeling (which is actually I Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon lol)
> 
> This is very short, but I hope you enjoy!

On the fourth night without heating, Seonghwa is awoken by a hand shaking his shoulder. He jerks awake, groggily turning around under his three extra blankets, and blinks up with bleary eyes at the person who shook him.

"Joong?" 

Hongjoong is standing by his bed, clad in his fluffiest pyjamas and a hoodie, and looking ruffled from sleep. His face is set in a small frown, his lips a thin line as he shivers.

"Can I sleep here?" he asks, voice raspy. Then, as if Seonghwa doesn't know. "It's fucking freezing."

Seonghwa stares at him for a second, his sleep addled brain trying to follow, before he understands what Hongjoong is asking and nods, scooting over and holding the covers open for him. Hongjoong's face relaxes with relief, and he quickly climbs in bed with him, making a fuss out of getting comfortable, tossing plushies around, and managing to completely wake Seonghwa up in the process. Seonghwa just lets him do, and throws an arm over him once he's settled, pressing his chest to his back. It's a testimony of just how cold Hongjoong is that he doesn't protest or push him away.

"Fuck, you're _cold_ ," he hisses rubbing Hongjoong's arm. Hongjoong scoffs, snuggling closer to him. 

"My room is a fucking ice cap," he mutters. Seonghwa nods, knowing that out of the two rooms in the tiny apartment, his is the warmest. 

"Wait," Seonghwa tells him. He uses the hand on Hongjoong's arm to coax him into turning, pulling him close until he has Hongjoong safely tucked under his chin, his hand rubbing the younger boy's back in an attempt to warm him up. "Better?"

Hongjoong makes a little sound, which Seonghwa takes as affirmative, and nuzzles his icy nose against Seonghwa's throat. Seonghwa hisses again, but doesn't pull away. Slowly, Hongjoong's tense figure starts to uncoil as warmth seems to seep into his chilled limbs. Seonghwa keeps rubbing his back, burying his nose in Hongjoong's hair and fighting the waves of sleep that threaten to take over him again now that Hongjoong is safe and comfortable in his arms.

"How much longer did he say it would take?" Hongjoong asks after a while, his breath warm on Seonghwa's neck. Seonghwa stills for a moment, letting his tired brain remember his last phone call with their landlord.

"Couple of days, I think," he says, resuming his movements. "He said he couldn't call anyone until Monday, so I guess if we're lucky, maybe by then."

Hongjoong groans at that, his forehead hitting Seonghwa's collarbones. "I won't have toes by then."

"Don't be dramatic," Seonghwa chuckles, poking his side. It makes Hongjoong squirm, burrowing deeper against him. Seonghwa would never admit it out loud, but he lives for moments like this, when Hongjoong isn't being difficult and lets himself be cared for.

"No, for real, I thought I was dying in there," he says, his hands bunching Seonghwa's hoodie. "I couldn't feel my goddamned nose."

Seonghwa pulls back enough to peck said nose, which is, in fact, rather cold still. Hongjoong whines in protest, pushing him away but immediately cuddling him again when he remembers how cold it is. "We can't have that, it's a cute nose."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Hongjoong scolds him, hitting his chest weakly. Seonghwa simply laughs, holding him tighter. 

"Why not? It _is_ a cute nose," he says, matter-of-factly. 

Hongjoong makes a sound, and it sounds equal parts embarrassed and confused. "Don't know, I guess it's weird. I'm not used to the sappy stuff yet."

"Oh."

And Seonghwa understands. This is new for him too. They've been roommates for two years and friends for way longer than that, but this… development is still very recent. He too, sometimes struggles with how to treat Hongjoong in this newly found relationship of theirs. That's not to say they're awkward around one another, but Hongjoong generally sucks at anything feelings related, so Seonghwa is sometimes left navigating blind, wondering if he's going too far, being too clingy, asking for too much, too soon.

"It doesn't mean I don't like it," Hongjoong hurries to clarify, correctly interpreting Seonghwa's silence. He pulls back slightly, enough to look Seonghwa in the eye. In the darkness of the room, Seonghwa can only make out the outline of his features: his elegant eyebrows, the gentle slope of his nose, the soft curve of his lips, but he knows Hongjoong's face like he knows his own, which means he knows exactly the earnest look his eyes have in them. "I'm just getting used to it."

"It's okay," Seonghwa assures him, bringing a hand up to brush his cheek. Hongjoong exhales sharply, something that sounds too much like a sigh, and Seonghwa once again wonders if he's overdone it. He goes to retract his hand when a smaller, colder one holds it in place, and Hongjoong simply leans into his touch, eyelashes brushing Seonghwa's fingertips where he's closed his eyes.

"I told you I like it," he mutters, breath fanning over Seonghwa's wrist. "Don't start hesitating now."

"Is it not too much?" Seonghwa asks, his hushed tone matching Hongjoong's. Hongjoong shakes his head, rubbing his cheek against Seonghwa's hand.

"You're good."

At that, Seonghwa lets out a relieved breath, smoothing his thumb over Hongjoong's cheekbone. "Okay, then. Can I try something?"

"Hm? Sure," Hongjoong sounds amused, so Seonghwa guesses he must be doing something right.

Slowly, using the hand cupping Hongjoong's cheek, he brings him closer, pressing a feather light kiss to his forehead. When Hongjoong doesn't say anything nor tries to move away, he tilts his head, kissing his cheek. That earns him a little sigh, and Seonghwa smiles as he moves to kiss Hongjoong's nose again. He feels him smile, his cheek moving under Seonghwa's palm, and Seonghwa's heart feels like it's about to burst. He moves again, stopping just short of Hongjoong's lips.

"Is this okay?" he mutters. And Hongjoong has the audacity to giggle, like Seonghwa is the funniest joke he's heard.

"Yeah," he nuzzles his nose against Seonghwa's, as if encouraging him. Seonghwa smiles again, impossibly fond.

"Can I, then?" 

Seonghwa can't see it, but he's sure the eyeroll is there. "C'mon."

The first brush of their lips is as novel as it's thrilling. It's nothing, a barely-there touch, but it still makes Seonghwa's chest constrict with the best sort of pain. It's not their first kiss, but every time Seonghwa feels like he can't breathe. Hongjoong makes a noise in the back of his throat and presses his lips firmly against Seonghwa's, his impatience, as always, making him want more. Seonghwa doesn't mind one bit, though, and kisses him the way he wants to be kissed, slow and deep, pushing him until Seonghwa is bracketing his head with his arms.

Seonghwa has to tell himself to breathe, has to remind himself that this is not a dream and he's actually allowed to have this. But then Hongjoong sighs into his mouth and his thoughts scatter, leaving way to pleasant, fuzzy white noise. 

Hongjoong's hands grip is shoulders, tiny sounds escaping him as Seonghwa moves from his lips to his jaw, and down his neck. "Seonghwa," he warns, and Seonghwa smiles against his pulse point, giving it one last kiss before he pulls back, pressing their foreheads together. He breathes Hongjoong in, the scent of fabric softener and toothpaste mixing with his own natural smell. Seonghwa could spend his life like this, buried under a pile of blankets with Hongjoong in his arms.

"It's late," Hongjoong mutters, after a while. Seonghwa kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Are you tired?" he asks him, getting off of him and guiding them so they're both lying down again, Hongjoong's head under his chin.

"No, but you have that presentation tomorrow, you should sleep," Hongjoong tells his neck. Seonghwa squeezes him a bit, just wanting to feel him close.

"I'd forgotten," he admits. Right now it's hard to think of anything that isn't Hongjoong and the warmth of his body pressed to Seonghwa's.

Hongjoong lets out an amused snort, shaking his head. Seonghwa laughs when his hair tickles his nose. "Go to sleep," he orders.

"Yessir." 

"Shut up," Hongjoong laughs, light and bright. It sets Seonghwa's heart on fire.

"As you wish, sir. Do I get a goodnight kiss?" 

"You just kissed me like three seconds ago," Hongjoong protests.

"Is that a no?" Seonghwa whines in his most annoying voice, pouting. Hongjoong huffs out a breath, pushing back.

"You're annoying," he says, but he still aims a kiss at his mouth, that falls short and lands on his chin. "That's all you're getting."

Seonghwa snorts, holding him tight. "It's enough."

"You bet it is."

"Hey," Seonghwa suddenly says. "Sleep here tomorrow?"

Hongjoong makes a low humming noise, considering. "Okay," he mutters after a beat.

"I didn't think you'd actually agree," Seonghwa confesses, only half serious.

"It's warm in here," is all Hongjoong has to say. Seonghwa laughs.

"Of course. That's your _only_ reason."

"Good night, Seonghwa" Hongjoong cuts him, sounding final. Seonghwa knows when he's being told to shut up. 

"Good night, Hongjoong-ah," he smiles against Hongjoong's hair. Hongjoong is asleep within minutes, his breath hot on Seonghwa's neck.

Hongjoong is right, it _is_ warm. But Seonghwa is sure the warmth he feels in his chest has nothing to do with the three extra blankets, and everything to do with the boy snoring softly in his arms. He closes his eyes, and his last thought is that he won't mind if the heating isn't repaired by Monday, if it means he gets to fall asleep with Hongjoong one more night.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it!
> 
> A special thanks to Mire who read over this real quick, and ofc to CAW for giving me the opportunity to participate and for being the best family slash cult I could have ever dreamt of being part of.
> 
> As always, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber)


End file.
